Succumb To The Darkness
by williewildcat
Summary: When their friend Brooklyn is ambushed by demons to break a seal, it is a race against time for the Winchester brothers to stop Damon from succeeding. Along the way old feelings re-emerge and new ones will be revealed. Rated M for sexual content COMPLETE!
1. You Can Run

Note: I do not own any characters from the show Supernatural! I do own Brooklyn, Brady, Damon, Justinian, and any other original character that may appear.

The cool night was a welcomed relief as Brooklyn stepped out of the campus library. She wound up being there longer than she planned on since there was more about Native American mythology than she had anticipated. The moon a shade of blood red as the hunter walked briskly across campus. She reached her truck and decided to give Brady a call letting him know she was finally on her way back. As she was about to get in, she heard what she thought was crying. A child's crying. Following the sound, she came upon a small girl sitting on a bench. She looked to be about 12 years old.

_Odd…_thought Brooklyn. _What would a child be doing here alone?_ Slowly approaching the child, she squat to the girl's level. "Hey there sweetie, are you lost?" The child shook her head no.  
"OK. Are you from around here?" Again the girl had nodded her head no. Confused, Brooklyn continued. "Well why don't we go the police and see if they can help."

The child looked up her face twisting into a sneer. "There is no one that can help you, Brooklyn Ravenwood!" The girl tossed her head back and laughed. Brooklyn saw her eyes change from brown to gold staring her down. "I can smell your fear, Ravenwood. And it smells wonderful." The demon grinned wickedly at the hunter. As Brooklyn turned to get up and run the demon grabbed her by the wrist burning her skin. Brooklyn screamed out in immense pain at the demon's touch struggling to break free. "And where do you think you are going now? Master wants you, Ravenwood. And the Master hates to be disappointed."The child demon hissed, gripping her wrists harder.

The demon underestimated the determination of the young hunter as she managed to break free from the searing grip and run. Brooklyn ran as hard and as fast as she could not daring to look back to see if the demon was behind her. Thinking she had found a safe place, Brooklyn pulled her phone out and frantically dialed Brady.

"Hello" Brady answered

"Brady! Brady help! Demon! Chasing me!" Brooklyn struggled between gasps for breath.

"Brooklyn, listen to me. Get to the student chapel and stay there! You hear me!? Stay there!" Brady shouted.

Brooklyn began to run again refusing to break the connection with Brady. Brady could hear her pants as she ran for her very life. He continued to tell her to run he was coming for her.

"Brooklyn don't you stop! I'm coming!"Brady hollered back as he ran out of the house to his car.

As Brooklyn saw the chapel in her sight she stumbled hard to the ground. She tried to get up but realized her right ankle was twisted. Forcing herself to get up, Brooklyn hobbled as fast as she could. But her attempt was in vain.

As she made it to the first step, a large form blocked her way in. Large strong arms grabbed her. Phone still in her hand she screamed out to Brady.

"Brady! "

"Brady cannot help you now, girl! The Master waits and he hates to wait."

_Click._ The phone was dead.

Being greeted with a dial tone, Brady sat there phone falling from his hand. Demons had Brooklyn and he was sitting like a damn bump on a log.

Finding his phone, he began dialing, hands shaking as he punched in the numbers. He prayed that Dean would pick up.


	2. Big Plans

Note: Again I do not own any characters from Supernatural! So please no sue me! I own Brooklyn, Brady, Damon, Justinian, Damon, and others that may pop up

Chapter 2 – Big Plans

Brooklyn came to her head pounding and her ankle throbbing. She looked around and saw that she was in a small room lit by one dim bulb hanging from the ceiling. She was lying on a small narrow mattress. The last thing she remembered was struggling to make it to the chapel and then a large form grabbed her and everything went black. Slowly she sat up looking for the best way to escape.

She quickly laid back down pretending to be asleep when the door clicked open and footsteps shuffled in.

"She is perfect. Justinian you did well. Soon we will be able to break the Seal. All part of Lucifer's plan. And to think Gabriel thought he could hide her from us. Angels…They can be so damn stupid!"

The demon approached Brooklyn and looked at her as she lay on the mattress. He leaned in brushed away a strand of her auburn hair. This would be a blow to Heaven's forces. A descendent of Gabriel, becoming the one thing the Archangel feared the most.

"Soon, Brooklyn Ravenwood, soon you will be one of us. "

The demon moved away and walked out the door with the blonde haired demon behind him. Hearing the door lock, Brooklyn jolted up and looked for a way out. But to her dismay there were no windows or other doors out. She was trapped. Part of the demon's big plans.

The cell phone rang on the night side stand. Dean picked it up recognizing the number right away.

"Brady. Hey man what's up?"

"Where are you and Sam at?"

"Uh lemme see…Hey Sammy! What shit hole town are we in?" Dean bellowed at his brother.

Sam glanced up from his laptop, "Austin. "He answered then went back to the laptop.

"Why? Is everything ok?" concern lacing Dean's voice.

"No. No it's not, Dean. Brooklyn was ambushed by demons at ASU. I need your guy's help finding her. Can you be here? Please say you can." Brady pleaded with Dean, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah we can be there. Just stay put."

"Thanks, Dean. "

Dean hung up the phone, closing his eyes. Memories of the hunter flooding his mind at once as he felt old feelings rise to the surface. After all this time she still got under his skin good and bad. Trying to suppress those thoughts, he turned to Sam, who was deep in research as usual.

"Hey Sammy! We need to move!" Dean bellowed at his brother.

"Why, what's wrong? "

"We need to move. Come on Sasquatch! Pack up the mobile library and let's move. We need to be in Phoenix asap!"

"Phoenix? Is Brooklyn ok? "He asked with one eyebrow arched.

"No she's not. Demons ambushed her at the ASU campus. Brady's in a panic right now. Cas! Cas, get your angelic butt down here now! "Dean yelled up at the ceiling of the hotel.

"You do not have to yell, Dean. We are aware of Brooklyn's disappearance." Castiel said standing by the window looking out. Dean could not see the hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Well then why are you here, Cas? Shouldn't you be out trying to find her using your angelic mind powers or something? ??" Dean pleaded with the angel.

"All we know is that Brooklyn was taken by Justinian. The demons are attempting to make her one of them. That is one of the Seals. "Ice blue eyes reaching deep into Dean's green ones. "Why are you two still standing here? You need to get to Phoenix."

And with that the angel was gone. What was it with them? Angels…Swoop in talk in code or tongue then take off expecting them to translate it.

Dean and Sam hurriedly packed up and were on the road to Phoenix. Once again Dean found himself struggling with his feelings about her. He really screwed up with her….hurt her bad and didn't fight for her when he should have. Instead his dumbass let her walk away, angry, hurt and betrayed. She trusted him, bared her heart and soul to him only to have him break it. Well he was going to get a second chance to do right by her. He pushed the accelerator harder.

Brooklyn waited. Waited for what she was not sure. It felt like days, but she knew it wasn't that long. The door opened back up light spilling in. She covered her eyes, trying to see who was at the door. A blonde haired demon entered the room. His eyes were an emerald green, searing into her soul as he looked at her. He was dressed in black jeans and black button up shirt. He wore a smirk as he stood in the doorway. He leaned to one side, his frame blocking the door.

"Well, so you are Brooklyn Ravenwood. You know for being such small statue you have caused a lot of problems for us. Almost as much as the Winchester Boys have. "He continued smirking at her, his eyes looking her up and down.

Brooklyn merely stared coldly at the demon.

"Now didn't your mother teach you it was rude to stare? Oh wait, that's right! Your mother is dead. And so is your dad and brother…What a pity. "The demon feigned pity and sadness, taunting the young hunter.

"Justinian! That is enough! "A voice boomed behind the blonde demon. Turning around Justinian met eyes with a silver haired man. "Damon. I did not know you were still here. I was merely..."

"Taunting the hunter. You are needed elsewhere. Dismissed." Damon commanded. His steel grey eyes never leaving the younger demon's green ones.

Damon entered the room, closing the door behind him. The room suddenly growing lighter as the older demon stepped in the room.

"I apologize for Justinian's behavior. Manners are his weak point I must say. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Damon." The older demon said with a smile.

"I know who you are Damon. Just as you know who I am." Brooklyn's voice cracked.

Damon nodded. "I do, Brooklyn Ravenwood. You are descended from Gabriel himself. You bear his mark. You are also a hunter. One of his hunters. This is why you were chosen. "He smiled stroking her hair.

Brooklyn grabbed his wrist turning to him. Cold grey eyes meeting his. "Do not touch me, demon. Your kind already left their mark on me."Damon saw the burns on her wrists.

Damon looked down at the angry red skin on each wrist. With a touch of his hands the burns were gone. Brooklyn looked at her healed wrists. It was as if they were never burned in the first place. She eyed Damon suspiciously. "Why did you do that?"She asked the demon. Damon only looked at her, his gaze never wavering. "I could give you anything you want. Power, money, love" He lingered on the last word.

"I can see how you were hurt by Dean Winchester. How he ripped your heart out with that floozy in Denver. That would never happen again. You could have any man you wanted, Brooklyn. Any man."Damon whispered in her ear knowing he was sending chills down her spine. Getting up he grinned at her as he left he in solitude once again.


	3. Let's Roll

Note: I do not own any characters from Supernatural! So no sue me! I do own Brooklyn, Damon, Brady, Justinian, and any other OC's

Chapter 3 – Let's Roll

Brady sat on the couch, searching through countless volumes. He did not know where to begin or what he was looking for. Brooklyn was his best friend and he wasn't going to lose her. He hoped that Dean and Sam would have some answers for him. As he continued scouring the old texts, he felt he was not alone. It was Castiel.

"Castiel. Have you heard anything?"Brady begged the angel, searching for answers in his eyes.

"We know why the demons took her. It involves the Seals. One of the seals is to turn a hunter to a demon of their own free will. Brady, I know you are deeply worried about her. We will find her."The angel replied, his deep ice blue eyes reading into the young hunter's. Brady felt himself relax back into the couch. "Dean and Sam are coming to help. I just wish they would get here fast enough. I just cannot sit here idly while some damn dirty demons are trying to get her on their side."

"It would be a major loss for the forces of Heaven. If they could succeed in turning Brooklyn they would have not just a hunter, but a hunter that is descended from Gabriel. It would be devastating to us all. "Castiel said quietly. Brady did not pick up on the other emotions that coursed through the angel. He could not let anyone on to what he was really feeling. He could not let his emotions cloud his mind. There was a knock on the door. Brady jumped up to answer it. Standing in the door way were none other than Dean and Sam. They were a sight for Brady's tired eyes.

"So what have you found out? "He asked the hunters

"Well, we know that the demons want her on their side and they have to get her to do it willingly or the Seal will not break. And we have until tomorrow to do it. "Sam answered grimly. That was not what Brady wanted to hear. They were getting nowhere. Fast. "So Brady, tell us what happened last night, when Brooklyn called you."Dean asked. "Well she was leaving the library and she was running from a demon and she had fallen and when she made it to the chapel steps, she was grabbed and the phone went dead."Brady looked like he had not slept in days Dean had noted. He knew that Brady was Brooklyn's best friend and fellow hunter. He knew that Brady was not his biggest fan either considering what happened between him and Brooklyn. He hoped he could redeem himself by finding her.

Brady went back to looking in the books. While he was glad to see Dean he was still rather irate with him for the whole Denver fiasco. But he had to set those feelings aside and work with the older hunter to save their friend. Flipping through the ancient texts, he came across something. "Uh guys, I think I found something here. Does the name Damon ring a bell? It says here that he was a trusted ally of Lucifer and that he has the power of persuasion. No human or angel can resist his will. I think this may be our guy. "

"What this Damon freak is gonna use some freaky mind powers and make Brooklyn go demon?"Dean asked. "Lovely. Well geek boy number two what else you got?"

Brady ignored the smart ass remark from Dean"Well her truck is still at ASU. Maybe we can pick up her trail so to speak."Brady suggested. Dean and Sam nodded in agreement to head out. "Cas, are you coming?"Dean asked the angel. "No, I will stay here see what I can find out."The angel replied. "Okay then, let's roll."Sam urged as the trio left the house. Castiel remained behind seating himself on the couch. He lowered his head and prayed.


	4. Prayers and Desires

Note: I do not own any characters from Supernatural! I do own Brooklyn, Brady, Justinian, Damon, and any other OC's that may pop up

Chapter 4- Prayers and Desires

Castiel sat in solitude as he prayed. He prayed that the guys would find Brooklyn before Damon could carry out his plans. Ever since she crossed paths with the angel, Castiel felt drawn to the hunter. He had admired her skill and prowess. She had a fierce loyalty to her fellow hunters unmatched by anyone else he had ever seen. Though she was a hunter she also possessed compassion to help and protect. She could be gentle one moment, the next sending a demon back to hell with the Colt and not bat an eye. Her body a weapon in its own right. He was unsure what to make of these new feelings and sensations he felt about the hunter. Sometimes he would harbor sinful thoughts about Brooklyn. Thoughts that would for sure be frowned upon by his Father. But he was still there, in his vessel, protecting her. Except he felt that he failed her by not protecting her that night. But he was in battle, protecting a seal from being broken. Still he felt as if he was responsible for what happened.

He also knew what happened with Dean and Brooklyn. How he had broken her heart in Denver when she came upon him in his room with that hostess from the diner across the road. He saw the hurt, anger, and betrayal in her eyes when she saw the scene before her. It killed him to see her devastated. He had watched her run to her truck as the tears streamed down her face. He had offered comfort for her, listening to her sob and cry. Listen to her soul being torn apart. It was then he felt these feelings become prominent. He could not understand how Dean could do such a thing. She was prepared to bare her heart and soul to him and in return both were ruthlessly ripped out. He wanted to take her in his arms and just kiss away her pain, make her feel better.

He wanted to know her as Dean had known her. To feel her bare skin on his skin. He wanted to caress her skin, feeling how soft it was under his touch. To feel her soft lips pressed upon his. Have his lips kissing her skin, her essence filling his senses. He wanted to feel her touching his skin with her small fingers, tracing his body. He desired to feel her hands through his dark hair like he has seen many a human lovers do. To feel himself inside her, making love to her, showing his true feelings towards her. He wanted to hold her against his body as she slept, feeling her heart beating with his. He would never break her heart. He would be hers for as long she would have him. Most of all he yearned to hear her say those three words to him.

He would continue to guard and guide her as time progressed. Teaching her how to defend herself better and to fight stronger and harder. With each growing day those feelings growing stronger towards her. Deep down he prayed that he would be able to tell her how he felt and maybe just maybe the feelings were mutual. He knew it sounded selfish but he could not deny what his heart was feeling. Silently he prayed that maybe, just maybe his prayers would be heard.

Dean remained quiet on the drive to ASU. It had been 8 months since that night. God how he wanted to take it all back. She was the best damn thing to come his way in a long time and he let her slip through his fingers. He could not remember a day that did not pass by where some thought of her crept in the back of his mind in some form or another. He remembered the first night they met. Well it was more like the night she saved his and Sam's asses in Michigan. He remembered when she tended to him, touching him with those small soft hands. How she took care of him and Sam fussing over them and tending to their needs with no complaints.

_He remembered how she felt the first time when he made love to her. It was in Detroit and it was snowing. They had just taken out a ghost of a man that had tormented a couple in their house. They had arrived at her room exhausted. Sam was in their room sound asleep. Dean had to admit he was a bit turned on with the way she handled the sawed off and dodging the spirit's attacks against her. She was in perfect control of her body and she knew it._

_She was removing her coat slowly as she was sore from the fight. He had offered to work the kinks out of her back._

_"That would be great!"She said peeling off her shirts. _

_"No, allow me."Dean offered peeling off her shirt and then undershirt to reveal her well toned back. He felt himself growing harder as he lowered her on her stomach and slowly worked out her muscles. She had moaned and groaned with pain and relief. This only drove his desire for her further. Not being able to take it anymore, he kissed the nape of her neck. _

_"Hey what was that for?"Brooklyn had asked startled. _

_"Sorry. I didn't mean to."Dean apologized. _

_"Don't be."She whispered turning around to face him._

_Seeing this as an invitation, he leaned in claiming her mouth with his. His tongue begging for entrance. Brooklyn obliged letting his tongue sweep through her mouth. He ran his hand down to her breast massaging it through the bra. She moaned with pleasure at the touch. His calloused hands caressing her soft skin. Brooklyn pulled up his shirt and yanked it off breaking the contact with their lips. He reached around unhooking her bra allowing her breasts to be free. He leaned down sucking and pinching each one until they were erect. Dean continued further kissing her toned abs to the top of her jeans, teasing her with his tongue. Brooklyn quivered in anticipation. She felt herself tighten more as she felt the dampness pooling. _

_Brooklyn ran her hands down the chiseled chest and abs, savoring the touch of hard muscle under her skin. She traced her fingers lightly down his abs until she slid her hand in his jeans feeling the hard erection through his underwear. Dean let out a groan. His jeans were feeling awfully tight and he was aching to be released from the restrain. With a skilled hand she unbuttoned his fly button and slowly and sensually pulled the zipper down, teasing him. That wasn't fair Dean thought. Biting and licking her neck, his hand slid down her pants feeling the clean skin beneath. He was wild with desire and passion wanting to feel all of her. He rubbed her clit slowly causing Brooklyn to move her hips around wildly. _

_Sitting up Brooklyn pushed him to the edge of the bed. She pulled his pants and boxers down and off tossing them aside. She began running her tongue on the underside of his erection feeling it twitch at her touch. Dean's heart raced his breathing quickening. Brooklyn took it up a notch taking his head in her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, licking the precome off. Wanting to make Dean feel really good she swallowed him whole moving her head up and down on him. His whole body trembling with pleasure. Not being able to take it anymore Dean gently pulled her up until she was standing. Fumbling hands removed her jeans and boy shorts, rather ripping them off her. Her naked form leaving him breathless. Damn she was beautiful. Pulling her forward he kissed her stomach working down until he reached the sweet spot._

_He ran his tongue around her clit feeling her shake and tremble. Gently he took two fingers and inserted them thrusting them slowly in and out, feeling her heat and wetness. Knowing that it was him that was causing it and he loved it. _

_"I want you Brooklyn….I wanna be inside you, fucking you."Dean's voice husky full of lust and desire._

_"Then take me Dean…"_

_Dean pulled his fingers out pulling her down on top of him. Brooklyn positioned herself on top of him slowly settling on his hard erection. Dean sighed in pleasure as he felt her surround him. It was like velvet. Brooklyn threw her head back as she rocked her hips back and forth on his hard cock. Dean grabbed her hips rocking her harder. Damn she was hot. A sheen of sweat covering her as she rode him. _

"_That's it baby, work it good…"_

_Brooklyn could only groan in response. She lowered her head claiming his mouth with hers. Her tongue running across the inside of his mouth. He kept hitting her spot over and over driving her close to orgasm. She fought it back for as long as she could, wanting to keep riding him for as long as she could. He felt so damn good in her. Her climax continuing to build. She could not hold it in anymore as she felt herself go all over him…"Dean…."Brooklyn moaned as she came on him riding him harder, making her orgasm last. It drove Dean over the edge as he thrusted harder in her feeling his own climax build. He thrusted several more times until he felt himself come deep inside her, thrusting himself until he was spent. They remained there interlocked together staring into one another's eyes. No words had to be said. Their eyes did the talking for them. Slowly she pulled off and laying down pulled him with her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, his lips kissing hers as sleep took over._

"Dean? You alive up there?"Sam asked as he snapped his fingers. Dean shook his head focusing on the road. Sam looked at his brother through the rearview mirror concern filling the younger hunter's face. Sam knew what was going through his brother's head.


	5. This Could Be Yours

_**Note: **_I don't own any of the characters from Supernatural. However I own Brooklyn, Markus, Brady, Damon, Justinian, and any other OC's that may pop up. Please feel free to review! Reviews are great and flames are immature. And to those who have been supportive of me on this story: YOU ROCK!

_Damon plays dirty to get Brooklyn to give in to evil…Will she be able to resist it??_

Brooklyn was on the small bed, deep in meditation and prayer. She hoped that someone would hear her silent pleas. "Do you really think that anyone is listening?"A sarcastic voice echoed in the room. Brooklyn continued to focus on her prayers blocking out the demon. Justinian was really trying her and she was not going to let him succeed. Oh how she wished she had the Colt at that moment.

Justinian became red with anger when Brooklyn remained silent to his taunt. Strolling up behind her he clasped a hand on her neck, his lips next to her ears. "Pray all you want, hunter, but this building is protected by black magic. No good can enter or escape. So pray all you want but it will only fall on deaf ears, girly."He hissed in her ear. What he didn't see coming was a right hook landing square with his jaw. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to touch someone when they didn't want to be touched?"Brooklyn growled in response eyes narrowing and full of pure disgust towards the demon. Justinian stood up leering at her. Lunging forward he grabbed Brooklyn, slamming her up against the wall. She struggled to breathe as he tightened his grip on her throat, her face turning purple as her oxygen was slowly cut off.

"_I_ will touch you any damn time I feel like it!"The smirk on his face widening as she continued to fight against his grip. He couldn't understand why she wasn't dead by now. If Damon was not around he would have done it the first night on the campus. As he continued to stare at the hunter, his eyes turned black reflecting Brooklyn's struggle to breathe. Her kicks becoming less and less frequent with each passing moment. As she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she collapsed to the floor as her tormentor was violently thrown across the room, landing against the opposite wall with a sickening thud. "I warned you, Justinian, not to torment her."Damon growled, his eyes pure silver full of rage towards the younger demon. With a wave of his hand the demon was engulfed in flames. His cries and yells of pain fading away as he burned to a pile of ashes. _I never liked the arrogant bastard anyways_ Damon thought. Turning to the injured woman, he walked over picking her up and laying her back on the bed. He may be one of Lucifer's best demons, but he was gentle with Brooklyn. He stared at the form on the bed. He still could not believe he was gazing upon a daughter of Gabriel. A descendent of his son, Antonius, who in turn is of the DeTaurius line.

He knew it was time. Placing a small kiss on her lips he placed a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes…..

_Brooklyn woke up, the sun hitting her face. Slowly opening her eyes she turned her head observing her surroundings. She was no longer in the room, in the dark. She was at a park under a tree. She turned to see a boy of 5 running towards her. His eyes a sapphire blue, his hair auburn like hers. He was giggling as he continued to her. Upon reaching her he wrapped his small arms around her waist smiling a wide grin. She could not help but to smile at the little boy. _

_"Daddy! Mommy's awake!!"The little boy exclaimed with delight as he hugged her tight._

_It was then she saw him. She had to do a double take at the man walking up to her. It couldn't be she thought to herself. "Cas?"She asked the man._

_"Cas? Who's Cas? Are you ok?"He asked concern lining his face. Brooklyn sat there speechless. He looked like Castiel but wasn't the angel. "I'm fine. Really."She smiled at him as he helped her up from her spot. Taking her hand in his, they walked to the park shelter where three other people were cooking and laughing. _

_"Hey Cayden! I see you and Hunter found her! Hey Sleeping Beauty did you enjoy your nap?"The older man teased. No, it can't be….."Dad?"She asked._

_"Are you feeling well, sweetie?"Her dad putting his hand to her forehead. His brow wrinkled with concern. "I'm fine, Dad. Really."She reached in hugging him, feeling that he was solid, real, and alive. She looked at the other two people looking at her. "Mom. Eric."She whispered. They were alive. All three of them. Not killed by a gold eyed demon at their home in Kansas City. But alive. Eric walked to his sister looking at her funny. "Brookie, of course it's us. Are you sure it isn't the hormones? I mean you are…."Eric trailed off. "I'm what, Eric?"Brooklyn asked confused by her brother's words. Brooklyn was confused. What was everyone so concerned about? _

_Cayden came up behind her holding her around the waist rubbing her stomach gently. "Well, when you are carrying another member of the Huntington family…"He kissed Brooklyn's cheek. Hunter put his small hands protectively on her belly."My little brother or sister."He said proudly. Brooklyn was so touched by the scene._

_She was married to Cayden, Hunter was their son, and she was pregnant with another child. How could she have not noticed her swollen belly? It was the family she never had. Never got the chance to have. Fate had made sure of that. Her mom, dad, and brother were alive and were grandparents! This was all overwhelming for her. She had to sit down. _

_Sitting on the picnic table, she took a deep breath, trying in vain to get herself to calm down. Eric sat down next to his little sister. "You ok there?"_

_"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be big brother?"She smiled hugging him tight. She thought of her family every day. Thought about what might have been if they had lived. About what might have happened if the gold eyed demon had not savagely attacked her loved ones in the night? She would not have had the nightmares, the depression, and the trauma of seeing her parents torn apart in their bed. Their screams of pain carried throughout the house. The traumas of seeing Eric have his heart ripped out as he protected his little sister from the monster and the contorted look of horror frozen upon his face as he fell dead. She wanted this to be real. To have all this. Her parents and brother alive. To have the family that she was denied so long ago. But it wasn't real. This was an illusion. A cruel trick on her soul. _

"It can be real. It doesn't have to be an illusion. This could be yours. All of it."Damon rasped in her ear. Brooklyn was snapped back to reality. Her family once again cruelly ripped from her. Even if it was an illusion it was still her family. She wanted it back. But she would have to give in to the darkness, allow it in and take over. She could not do it. But she yearned for the scenes that she was a part of. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of her loved ones and the ones who may have been: Cayden, Hunter and her unborn child. It wasn't fair! The tears were flowing freely now and Brooklyn made no effort to hide it. She had been through so much and when she got a taste of happiness it was violently ripped from her hands. She sat on the bed sobbing in her hands. She felt as if her heart was ripped out again.

The darkness was slowly creeping in her…Damon could sense it as he smiled to himself. He knew what it took to get her to see things his way. He knew that desiring a family was what it took to get her to waiver. She was strong but not strong enough to fight off what she truly wanted. All he had to do was wait and let the darkness work its way in. The Seal would be broken and Lucifer would obtain a powerful new ally. _Watch out, Castiel_ he thought.

A lone tear trickled down Castiel's face at the same time as the darkness slowly took over his charge. Time was running out for them….

**Ok gang! I will get the next chapter up hopefully tomorrow by the latest! Things are not looking good for Brooklyn…**


	6. Visions

_**Note: **_ I do not own any characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me. Again reviews are great and flames are immature. I own Brooklyn, Brady, Markus, Justinian, Damon, and the other many OC's that will probably pop up. To those who have been supporting this story and are really loving it: YOU ROCK!

_Our group of heroes find Brooklyn….._

Brady noticed the tear on the angel's face. "Cas, what's wrong?"

"We don't have much time…the darkness is slowly winning the battle for her soul. We need to pick it up."His tone flat and emotionless. The rich blue eyes empty. Dean and Sam did not hear Castiel's warning as they were checking the grounds around Brooklyn's Avalanche.

"Hey, Sammy. Do you smell that?"His nose crinkled in reaction to the all too familiar smell. Sam could smell it to where Dean stood. Sulfur. Confirming that yes there was a demon here and that this news further cemented their fears. Sam looked up and saw fear in his brother's eyes. Fear that Brooklyn was in worse trouble then they originally thought. Sam knew that Dean was in love with Brooklyn, but now realized how much. "I'll gather Brady and Cas up and head out of here. We still need to find where they have her, Dean. And that could be anywhere at this point. They are probably blocking her trail with some pretty strong dark magic."

Dean did not want to hear his brother at this point. His thought was only of finding her and getting her back to safety. He let his mind entertain the thought that maybe she would forgive him and take him back, be in his arms again. But his train of thought broke by Sam collapsing to the ground, his hand gripping his forehead tight, and his knuckles turning white. "Sammy!"He leaped into action kneeling at his brother's side. Sam's vision hit him hard and fast. He saw the warehouse and that it was next to the river. Then he saw Brooklyn being strangled by Justinian. Then he saw Damon feeding her the images of her family and the family she was denied. Then he saw her with silver eyes as she snapped Dean's neck killing him instantly. "Sammy! Sammy! Wake up Sammy! Come on baby brother!"Dean held his brother to his chest. Brady and Castiel ran over to the commotion, coming upon Sam in extreme pain and Dean pleading with his brother to come back.

"Damn! Another vision."Brady muttered under his breath. Sam's visions had picked up and they were getting more and more vivid and violent. He turned to the angel only to be met by eyes of concern and something else he could not put his finger on at the moment.

Sam's vision slowly faded away as the pain subsided with it. Sitting up he looked at Dean, then Brady, and lastly the angel. The damned visions were going to be the death of him he swore. Brady grabbed him under his arms and helped him up. "You okay, Sam?"

"Uh, yeah, I am now. Thanks Brady."Sam replied putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. "I think I know where she is. "

"Well share with the rest of the class then."Dean's voice and eyes urging Sam to spill it.

"The warehouse district on the Salt River."He said between breaths.

"Well, shit, Sammy. What are we standing around here for?!?!?! Let's get moving!"Dean was already running to the Impala, keys in hand. Sam closed the gap with his long legs. Brady looked at Castiel. "Wanna take the Avalanche, Cas?"

"Do I have a choice?"The angel sighed. Grinning, Brady unlocked the truck and sped off catching up with the brothers. Castiel gripping the "oh shit" handle tight as the younger hunter drove like a mad man. He felt his heart racing as they raced to the warehouses on the river. He prayed that they still would make it and get Brooklyn back. His Father would not let one of Gabriel's own fall into Lucifer's hands. This had to be another test of some kind…It seemed that as of late he was tested to his limits. "Hey, Brady?"Cas started to ask the hunter.

"Yeah, Cas? What's wrong?"Brady glanced to his passenger.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."Shaking his head Cas rubbed his eyes in human fashion. He let his thoughts drift to his charge. When he got the chance he was going to tell Brooklyn everything.

Brady caught up to the Impala staying close behind as the row of abandoned warehouses came into view. Dean was weaving in and out of traffic making sure though as not to attract any unwanted attention from the local law enforcement. He and Phoenix P.D. did not exactly see eye to eye. Not since the whole incident involving the salt and burn at the cemetery. Guess they frowned upon salting and burning corpses of their fallen brethren.

All Dean could think about was getting to Brooklyn. He knew Damon would be ready for them and would use everything in his power to make sure they failed in their mission. Sam stared out the window, waiting for the Tylenol to kick in and dull the pain. The vision had almost wiped him out completely but it revealed where Brooklyn was. He knew he promised Dean he would not use his freaky mind powers but he knew that he may have to. Damon was very powerful. In fact he was one of the original angels that revolted against God. Lucifer had rewarded Damon for his loyalty. And now they were working to get Brooklyn over. Damn he could not see it happen. She was like a little sister to him. She had nursed him back to health in Michigan and showed nothing but respect for him despite knowing that he had Azazel's blood in his veins. She had faith in him. Faith that he would overcome the evil in him. This made him more than determined than ever to help his friend.

The cars stopped in front of the warehouse on the end. It towered over the rest as its shadow graced the water's edge. Several windows were punched out and the doors barricaded shut with a trespassers will be prosecuted sign posted. The group stood and looked up at the imposing structure. Brooklyn was in there somewhere. Castiel could sense her presence. He could feel her soul calling out to him. Damon may have been smart to put up a barrier but Cas could see right through it. Demons…they never learn. Dean's green eyes were staring intensely at the top floor. A light was shining through the dirty windows. Running to the door, Dean shot the lock off and kicked the door open. "Let's go ladies."He clamored. He looked back at the group and noticed one missing. "Where's Cas?"The hunter asked.

Brooklyn continued to struggle with succumbing to the darkness. Her eyes flashing grey and silver. The hunter was at war with herself. Refusing to give in while at the same time wanting what she was always denied. She flung herself off the bed covering her ears screaming. "NO! It's not worth it! "She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Don't deny it! You know you want it! Just stop fighting it Brooklyn!"The darkness within her yelling back. She rocked back and forth irises altering colors as the struggled continued. She did not hear the door being ripped open. Castiel ran in seeing the pain she was in. He was appalled to see her like this. She was fighting it tooth and nail but he could feel her losing the battle. Kneeling down he held her in his arms. "Brooklyn...Brooklyn it's me. It's Cas. I know you can do this. I know you can fight it and beat it. I have faith in you. Please come back to me. I love you, Brooklyn."The tears rolling down his face as he confessed his true feelings. As he held her he did not see her eyes as the silver in her irises began to fade.

**Ok guys! What did you think? Cas finally confessed his love for Brooklyn but the guys still have to deal with Damon….More to come soon!**

**A little teaser:** The guys made their way through the abandoned warehouse, guns drawn fingers on the trigger ready at a moment's notice. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Three Stooges."Damon's voice echoed through the building. "What's wrong with Damon? Afraid to show yourself like a real man? No wait you're not a man. You're a coward! A coward that fucks with people's minds. Torments them."Dean shouted back in hopes of luring out the demon. Unfortunately he got what he wished for…


	7. Showdown and Redemption

_**Note: **_Again I do not own the characters from Supernatural; although I wish I did…So please do not sue me! Reviews are great and flames are immature. Again thanks for those who have been following and supporting this story since day one…YOU GUYS ARE GREAT!!!

_As Dean, Brady, and Sam do battle with Damon, Castiel works to bring Brooklyn back, slowly winning the battle…_

The guys made their way through the abandoned warehouse with guns drawn and trigger fingers itchy. Who knew what unpleasant surprise Damon had in store for them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Three Stooges."Damon's voice echoed throughout the empty building. All three men spun around looking for the voice's origin only to be greeted by darkness. Dean's face was full of anger and hatred as he yelled "Hey Damon! Why don't you come out and fight like a real man! Oh wait, you aren't a man. You're a sorry excuse for a demon! A damn dirty coward! A coward who fucks with people's minds!" Dean got what he wished for as the silver haired demon stepped out from the shadows. His eyes silver and empty. He faced the hunters as he spoke "Now, Dean. It is impolite to speak so rudely to someone like that. Did your mother not teach you any manners?"His mouth twisting into a sneer knowing his words were like a punch in the gut to Dean. But Dean held fast showing no reaction to the demon's words. His jaw clenched, finger ready to pull the trigger.

Damon merely looked at the hunter. He suddenly looked up at the ceiling, his eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly. _Castiel was here and he was succeeding in saving Brooklyn. Damn him_ he thought. Holding up a hand he punctured it with a fingernail allowing his blood to hit the worn wooden floors, emitting a hissing sound as the nail cut the flesh open. As each drop hit, it sizzled and hissed. The drops grew larger until they took shape becoming blood demons. Damon walked around them, impressed and pleased like a drill sergeant would be with his soldiers. He turned to the hunters, sneering at them. "What? Did you think I would do this alone? Since a member of your party has decided to go it alone upstairs….I have business to tend to with my uninvited guest. Please forgive for leaving you here."He sneered once again as he vanished.

The blood demons surrounded the trio, the circle getting tighter. "Got any bright ideas, oh great one?!"Brady asked Dean. "I'm working on it Wonder Boy!"He snapped back. Cocking his sawed off Brady opened fire on the blood demons. Bullets of silver hollowed out with salt hitting their targets with deadly precision. Following Brady's lead, Sam whipped out the handgun in his jeans and opened fire. Dean brought up the rear opening fire. The gunfire raged on as the hunters exhausted their supplies. The damned things were not going down with the conventional method. As each bullet hit the demons, the holes quickly closed up. The demons merely closed in tighter, empty voids for eyes, skin fire red and dripping with human blood, and hands that were more like talons, able to tear skin and flesh like tissue paper. "Damn it! Why won't these things just fucking die!"Dean yelled out in frustration. "Gee why don't you ask them yourself, Dean!"Sam fired back. As the demons inched in closer, the guys felt and smelt the hot rancid breath of the demons on their skin. It burned like acid. "Dude, two words: Breath mint!"Dean cracked at the demon that stood mere inches from him. Sam rolled his eyes. Leave it to his brother to make jokes at the bitter end. Brady just prayed.

Someone heard his prayers.

A large bright light filled the room as the demons screamed out in pain, vanquished in blue flames as the light encircled the room. The guys covered their eyes from the heavenly light. When the light died down, they looked to the source. There stood a man in his mid 40s with blonde hair and steel grey eyes. Eyes that reminded Dean of Brooklyn's grey eyes. He carried an air of respect around him as he stood there. Remaining silent, he approached the hunters. He looked at them all until his eyes landed on Brady.

"Markus…"He said quietly. The man nodded. "Brady…I heard your plea for help and here I am."His voice had a hint of what sounded like a faint hint of a British accent.

"Dean and Sam Winchester. I have heard much about you two. "He said."But the time for conversation is later. Castiel needs our help." Stepping closer to the group he looked up and the group disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Damon held Castiel against the wall by this throat. His eyes cold and full of hatred. He tightened his grip on the angel's throat. "Castiel, did you really think I would allow you to stop the breaking of this Seal? Come on you know me much better than that."He hurled the angel against the opposite wall. Brooklyn lay in the fetal position, dealing with her own demons so to speak. "Brooklyn, Brooklyn listen to me. Please! You are loved! Damon is deceiving you! He knows how to manipulate people into getting what he wants. Fight it…"He was cut off as Damon kicked him in the rib cage. "No more games. I should have done this 1000 years ago when I had the chance..."He lifted his hand and began chanting. Castiel could not move as he felt his chest start to crush inside itself. The pain intense as he felt his ribs crack and puncture his lungs. Blood began spilling out of his mouth and his eyes rolling back into his head. He could feel his vessel's pain as his own as each rib cracked. Things began to go dark for the angel.

Neither beings saw Brooklyn stand up drawing a blade from her jeans, inching towards her target.

As Damon prepared to deliver the fatal blow, he screamed out in pain as the dagger was etched deep in his back. Brooklyn pulled the hilt up and over as he struggled to grab her from behind. "You little bitch!"He growled at her. "Now didn't your mother teach you any manners?"She fired back at the injured demon. Pulling out the knife she kicked him against the wall. "You unimaginable bastard! You have a lot of nerve hurting Cas…"She approached him knife raised ready to strike. The salt coating on the blade and engraved pentagram had weakened the demon substantially. Damon struggled to get up bout could not with the salt coursing in his host's body.

The hunters entered the room as Brooklyn loomed closer to Damon. "Markus, help Castiel. Sam and Dean hold him."She ordered without even looking at them. Markus kneeled and began healing the wounded angel. Bright light radiating from his hands as the wounds began to heal. Meanwhile Dean and Sam held Damon down as they rubbed salt in his wounds making him weaker. "Game over, Damon. Send Lucifer my regards."As she was about to deliver the death blow, a powerful force knocked the trio backwards away from the demon. A thick black cloud rose from the floor, taking human form. "Well, brother, you got yourself into another mess. "Chided Alistair as he held Damon. He looked at Brooklyn with eyes glaring hatred at the woman. "This is not over, Ravenwood. You will succumb to darkness and that will be sweetest day."He hissed. With that they were gone.

Castiel came too. Sitting up, he saw his old friend, Markus. "Long time no see, Markus."Smiling at the immortal. "Well, Castiel, you are a lucky angel. Seems that someone was looking out for you."Grinning at Brady. Brady smiled back.

The angel looked at Brooklyn. Her eyes were back to grey. No remnants of silver remained. She had defeated the darkness on her own terms. He knew she could do it. His faith in her was strong. She looked at her guardian and smiled. He was going to be okay. Markus was able to bring him back from the brink and heal him. As she gazed into those beautiful eyes, a surge of different emotions ran through her.

Turning, she gazed at the brothers. Sam was exhausted but standing. His face showed relief and joy at seeing his friend free of the evil that tried to consume her. Dean, on the other hand, stood there only looking back at Brooklyn. Despite the stone face he showed, Brooklyn knew that the older hunter was happy to see her. She could see the love in his eyes, even though he tried to hide it from her and everyone else. Even though she was thankful to be evil free, a heavy feeling overcame her. There were two men, one an angel, the other a hunter, that were in love with her. She knew she would have to make a heartbreaking decision between the two. It would not be an easy choice, for someone would be walking away with a broken heart.

**Well Brooklyn was able to fight and win. Now she has a tough decision to make…..**

**Sneak Peak:** Brooklyn stood on her deck weighing her decision. She knew had to make a choice. But either way someone was going to wind up hurt. Bad. She had mentally noted the pros and cons of each man, hoping it would make it easier to choose. But it didn't. Instead it made that much more difficult. Maybe she should go into a convent, that way no one got hurt. No that would not solve the problem at hand. Running away never solved anything. She should know that by know. Sighing, she sat down, hands folded, her chin resting on them.

"Is this seat taken?"Brady asked sitting down beside her. "Look, Brook, I know you have a hard choice to make, but may I say something?"

"Why not?"Brooklyn replied.


	8. I Made A Decision

_**Note:**_ I do not own any characters from Supernatural; but I wish I did though….Anyways reviews are always welcome but flames stay away! Or I will delete you! To the supporters and followers of this story: YOU GUYS AMAZE ME!! I hope that I do not disappoint with this installment. It has been a struggle for everyone that is for sure. But no worry a happy ending is on the horizon!

_Brooklyn weighs her option and finally makes a decision….while both Cas and Dean contemplate her possible choice_

Brooklyn stood on her deck weighing her decision. She knew had to make a choice. But either way someone was going to wind up hurt. Bad. She had mentally noted the pros and cons of each man, hoping it would make it easier to choose. But it didn't. Instead it made that much more difficult. Maybe she should go into a convent, that way no one got hurt. No, that would not solve the problem at hand. Running away never solved anything. She should know that by know. Sighing, she sat down, hands folded, her chin resting on them.

"Is this seat taken?"Brady asked sitting down beside her. "Look, Brook, I know you have a hard choice to make, but may I say something?"

"Why not?"Brooklyn replied.

He turned to his friend, her eyes reflecting the many emotions she was feeling at the moment. Brady did not envy her one bit. Both guys had great traits and their drawbacks, but someone was going to be hurt either way. He put a supportive hand on her knee and squeezed it.

"I know the last few days have been nuts to say the least. But you know that a choice needs to be made. You can't lead either one on. You need to be certain of what you decide. But most importantly you need to listen to what your heart is telling you. You mind may not know what to make of things, but this will."He pointed to her heart. Brady always knew what to say. "But I won't tell you which one to be with but whomever you choose I will still be at your side no matter what."He said softly as he hugged his best friend tight. He kissed her on the cheek and got up to leave. He knew she would make the right choice. "Good night, Brooklyn."He whispered as he stepped in the house.

She continued to stare out into the desert as she weighed her options carefully. She closed her eyes and prayed to whoever would listen. As she made her silent plea, Castiel watched from the shadows, his eyes full of anxiety. Even if she wanted to be with Dean, he would still be her guardian. He did not want to block her out from him but the pain would be great nonetheless knowing her heart went to the hunter. He knew it was selfish for an angel to want something, but at this stage in the game he did not care. She had his heart whether he would have hers or not.

Dean, meanwhile, was sharpening his throwing knives, still holding onto the slightest hope that maybe, just maybe, Brooklyn would come back. Sam looked sideways at his brother. "Dean, what would happen if she didn't choose you? Would you hate her for it? Would you still want to be her friend? "Dean sat there a minute pondering Sam's questions. He had not thought that far. Sam did bring up some good points. He could never hate her he loved her too much to even harbor such sentiments. Yet again it would kill him inside if she wanted Cas more than him. If that was the case he would lock up those emotions in a place where no one would find them. It wouldn't be the first time nor the last time he would have to do that. He couldn't close her out, even as a friend. No, he would still want her in his life. He shook his head, realizing she had that much of a hold on him. Not even Cassie reached that far into his soul. Sam laid there watching his brother deep thought. That girl really got under his skin bad….He smiled to himself as he went back to watching TV.

For 5 days Brooklyn agonized over her feelings for both men. She went through their traits over and over.

Dean was definitely up her alley. For starters he had a knockout body that would make any woman want to jump him. She loved the way he took control of the situation for starters. He also had emotion to him. He may act like a dick on the outside, but on the inside she got a firsthand look at his vulnerable side. When Sam was out doing research or whatever it was he did, Dean opened up and showed how he had felt about her. He had told her about how she touched his soul in ways no other woman did. She was able to get him to see that not all women were good for one thing that there was more to them. She loved the way he had held her close when the slept as he kissed her goodnight. It was the way he looked at her when she had been injured fighting a werecat in Illinois. Concern and love filled his face when he tended to her wounds, his hands careful and gentle as he stitched her gash. And the sex was damn hot too. She grinned to herself as she recalled the stolen nights in her hotel rooms. The way Dean moved his skillful hands all across her body, caressing every inch of her skin making her tremble with pleasure. The sensual way he undressed her, paying attention to her body language as he kissed her all over. When they were intertwined together how he held her tight refusing to let go. The way her heart raced as he told her he loved as they had made love all night. Brooklyn had felt herself turn red just thinking about those times. But she also remembered the night that destroyed her. The night she found him and Heidi ho ho exploring the Alps in his bed. She had gone in his room, ready to tell him she had fallen in love with him only to be greeted with seeing him banging the bimbo. Her heart broke at the sight. It felt as if she had been used, another one of his no name wham bam thank you ma'am fucks. She made no effort to hide her pain and the betrayal she felt. Dean had been drinking, and of course the first slut to come along he picked up. Brooklyn told him earlier she wanted to talk to him about things. Guess he thought she wanted to end it. But no she wanted to stay with him, to give heart, mind, and soul to him and him only. Maybe she had not made her intentions clear enough. She remembered running to her truck sobbing and not caring who saw. This led to her to the other man in her life.

Castiel, her angel. Ever since he was made her guardian, he never left her side. He showed nothing but understanding, compassion and caring about her feelings and thoughts. His presence was such a comfort to her. She could feel the warmth and love that radiated off him whenever he was near her. When he had told her he loved her at the warehouse, it was as if her soul had needed to hear those words to make the final push against the darkness. His choice of vessel was to say the least hot. She could tell under the used car salesman garb that there was a great body waiting to be revealed. The way he touched her face sent shivers down her spine every time. She could not hide anything from him no matter how hard she had tried. He never judged her flaws or the stupid decisions she had made in the past. Like the time she decided to go alone and fight off the angry spirit of a former patient at an abandoned mental hospital. The damn ghost had her cornered ready to attack. Castiel had appeared and vanquished it before it could hurt her. He was patient with her no matter how indecisive she could be or stubborn for that matter. She would lie to herself she had not had thoughts of him in rather un-angel like scenarios. But what hot blooded woman would not have sinful thoughts about him? But maybe there was another reason behind them. Yet again he was an angel. How would God see the possible pairing? Would Cas be cast into Hell or be allowed to stay with her? She could not bear the thought of losing him that way though.

Damn it was hard! Why did this have to be so hard!?!? She did not want to hurt either one but she would end up hurting one of them. Maybe if she prayed hard enough, some guidance could help her. Now she knew how that chick on the Bachelorette felt when she had to decide between those two guys. How she did not go crazy was beyond Brooklyn.

Markus watched her from inside. His daughter had been though Hell it seemed. Even though she was not his real daughter, he still saw her like she was his own. He wished he could help but this was something she had to decide on her own. Brady was standing by him watching her agonize over what to do. They watched her until she got up and walked to the back door.

"Markus and Brady, I have made my choice. I just pray the other man will understand my decision."

**Ok ok ok...Next chapter the lucky man will be revealed while the other will have to deal with the decision. And yes I know this was fluff but it sets the stage for Brooklyn to make her decision.**

**A teaser for the fans:** Brooklyn took his hands in hers noting they were trembling. She squeezed them tight as she looked into those beautiful eyes of his. He knew it…He was the one she wanted and needed more.

"It's you that I want. It has always been you."She whispered in his ear.


	9. Goodbyes Are Hard

_**Note**_: Again to cover my hide I do not own any characters from Supernatural; However I do own all OC's that appear in this story. Reviews are always great but flames I will delete because they are immature. For the readers that have been following this story and supporting it: MANY MANY THANKS! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT! I hope that this next installment is just as enjoyable as the last ones. Warning: Kleenex may need to be handy for this chapter.

_Brooklyn says goodbye to one man…….but he will not go down quietly_

Brooklyn woke up the next morning with the sun hitting her face. She did not sleep well at all the night before since today she was going to break one man's heart and give her own to the other. Flinging herself out of bed, she quickly showered and headed to the kitchen. Brady was up drinking coffee and eating what looked like burnt toast. The sight of food made her sick since she was rather anxious to get this done.

"Morning!"Brady said to her as he ate his meager meal. She sat down pouring some coffee for herself. "Brady, wish me luck today."She sighed as she gulped her coffee down.

"Where are you headed?"He asked her. Like he even needed to ask since he knew the answer. If he knew her as well as he thought he did, she was going to see the man who she would saying goodbye to.

Brooklyn put her truck in park, sitting not really wanting to go through this. But she needed to she could not let him on. Not wanting to put it off anymore, she stepped out and walked to the door. As she raised her fist to knock, the door opened. Sam stood in the doorway looking slightly disheveled.

"Sam, is Dean here?"Trying to look past the younger hunter.

"Yeah, he is Brooklyn. Come in, please."Sam answered opening the door for her to come in.

Brooklyn entered the dimly lit room. Dean was in bed still, laying on his side staring at the wall. She walked over to the hunter and sat down beside him. His green eyes met her grey ones. They sat there looking at one another not sure what to say. Fishing out her keys she tossed them to Sam who caught them in mid air.

"Hey, Sam? Would you mind if your brother and I talked? Take my truck out for a spin."

"Sure, Brooklyn. I will be gentle with your truck."He smiled and left.

"I made a decision, Dean."She said never breaking her gaze. Dean read her eyes and knew who she chose.

"I understand, your choice. I really fucked up back in Denver. I hurt you pretty bad, and there is no way I can take back what I did. But I held out the hope, albeit the smallest amount, that maybe you would be here telling me that you were coming back and staying."Brooklyn saw the tears well up in his eyes as he spoke. She could not help but to feel her own tears welling up. He sat up in the bed and placed a hand on her face with his thumb stroking her face. She closed her eyes as the tears fell. Saying goodbye was never easy for her. She always cried when she said goodbye. But it reminded her she was human and had a heart.

Dean leaned in closer wiping away her tears. It broke his heart she was crying and it was because of him. Again. Why did he always do that to her? Her beautiful features distorted by her eyes being red and swollen from crying. "Please don't cry, Brooklyn. I don't hate you for this."Dean's voice cracked as he began to sob. Brooklyn embraced him running her hand through his short soft hair. The same hair she played with so many times. She pulled back and looked into those beautiful deep green eyes. She saw no hatred or anger. Rather she saw nothing but love for her. He told himself that he could never hate her.

He leaned in reaching out with his other hand to touch her other cheek. Gently he leaned in pressing his lips against hers. He may be letting her go but he wasn't going to merely say goodbye. Brooklyn tried to resist at first but eventually gave in returning the kiss. His tongue slid in running across her mouth. Dean moved his mouth down her neck as his hands went down her sides. Brooklyn felt a small moan escape her mouth. He pulled back to look at her, both their lips swollen and red. She came here to say goodbye but should have known Dean would not go down quietly. He leaned back in claiming her mouth. He pulled her down next to him wrapping one arm around her. He wanted to say goodbye Dean Winchester style and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Knowing where to touch her, he traced a finger down her face and front to the top of her khakis. He teased along the hemline observing Brooklyn trying to resist but passion was overtaking her. Cas would have all the time in the world with her, he would not. Besides he did not care what the angel thought. She was his before him.

He leaned in to her ear his hot breath upon her ear. His voice heavy with lust as he spoke

"I wanna make love to you one more time, Brooklyn. "As he ran his tongue along her ear driving her wild with lust. Not being able to lay there, she reached in pulling his shirt off revealing that six pack she always loved. She put her lips on his neck, kissing and biting as she moved down. He breathed out in pleasure as she continued down his chest and to his hard stomach. She stopped right at the top of his jeans teasing him with her fingers. "God, don't stop, please…"He begged. With a single motion she had the button undone and zipper down. Dean felt his erection grow harder as she touched him through the boxers. He looked at her as she met his gaze. She sat up pulling his boxers and jeans down past his hips until they were on the floor. Slowly she moved her tongue along the bottom of his erection feeling it twitch at her touch. Moving back up she rolled her tongue along his head as her hands teased him below. Dean moaned her name in pleasure as continued. Pulling her up he hastily unbuttoned her shirt removing it and tossing it to the floor. Next his trembling hands unbuttoned and unzipped her khakis revealing the blue boy shorts beneath. Sliding his thumb in her boy shorts he yanked both items over her hips and to the floor. He reclaimed her mouth as he removed her bra and tossed it aside. He took a moment to take in her body. The beautiful, toned, naked body he would not get to touch again. Reaching out he slowly traced his rough fingers on her soft skin savoring every inch he touched.

He could smell the body wash she used and the shampoo as well. Japanese Cherry Blossom he assumed. She always did love that smell. He ran his hands through her hair letting her auburn tresses slip through them. She reached out and touched the mark on his shoulder leaving her hand there for a moment. She ran her hand across his face before she leaned back in to kiss him again. He pushed her hip down so she would be on her back. Dean laid on top of her looking down at her just in awe of her. Leaning in he sucked and pinched her breasts making the nipples hard and erect from his sweet torment. Brooklyn arched her back her breath coming in gasps. He moved down kissing and licking her leaving a wet trail. He reached her sweet spot circling her clit and kissing her zone. He could taste the wetness from her and lapped it. He loved knowing he was the cause of it. "Dean….please…"Brooklyn begged him.

"Dean moved back up putting a knee between her legs spreading them. Brooklyn obliged shifting her hips for him. He looked intently into her grey eyes as he eased into her sliding in to his balls. Brooklyn almost climaxed from it. Dean slowly thrusted in and out of her taking in all of her. He wanted this to last as long as possible. He wanted to leave her with something to remember him by and he wanted it to be something she never forgot. He groaned as she angled her hips allowing him better access. He grabbed her legs as he thrusted a little bit harder hitting the spot on her. She could feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach as he ran over her spot again and again. She could not hold it in anymore and let it go. She screamed out Dean's name as she came all over him. "That's it, baby…Just let it go. I wanna feel you coming all over me…Oh God Brooklyn…Damn I love you so much…"As he continued making love to her. He began to feel his own orgasm building. His balls tightening. He thrusted harder and faster. Brooklyn felt him tighten up as he was close. "It's ok, Dean…Just let it go…Don't fight it…"She said her voice husky with lust. Not being able to hold it any more Dean released deep inside her thrusting in and out. Brooklyn moaned out in pleasure…"Dean…Oh God…I love you and I always will!"She cried out as she felt him filling her, marking her one last time.

When he was spent he laid there still inside her. He knew he had to let her go but he didn't want to. She belonged with him…not Castiel…He was the one that should have her heart, her soul, her body. He was the one she should be making love to, telling him he had her heart now and forever. He leaned in kissing her gently. Brooklyn wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close. She knew she had to say goodbye to him..But a part of her did not want to…That part wanted to stay in his arms as they were. That part wanted to give her heart to him and tell him that he was the one she wanted. But then she would be leading him on and that was not right.

Pulling off and out Dean laid on his side taking her hand in his. He kissed each finger and her palm the scent of their lovemaking lingering in the air and on her. She smiled a sad small smile at him. It killed her that she loved him and always will but that her heart was truly with another…

Pulling the blankets down they got in them pulling them up around them. Dean pulled her close so her body was flush with his. He watched as she fell asleep in his arms for one last time. His eyes welled up with tears and fell down his face. Goodbyes are hard especially when you let someone you truly love go…He stroked her face and lightly kissed her face and then her lips lingering there feeling them against his for one last time…."You are my one true love."He said as he laid there. Cas better treat her right or he would kick the holy tax accountant's ass back to heaven himself…He laid there watching her sleep. His phone went off. It was Sam. He let it vibrate until it went to voicemail. Finding the hotel pad and pen, he began penning a heartfelt letter to Brooklyn. When he was finished he turned to his bag on the stand and pulled out two items putting them inside the letter. Looking at her one more time Dean touched her face and kissed her one more time. Carefully he got up and showered leaving her to sleep. Dressing and packing up he got ready to meet Sam. Seated next to her sleeping form, Dean had to reach out just one last time and touch her. She was his lifeline and always will be. He would never stop loving her even if she was with another. One lone tear falling, he put his forehead on hers as his tear hit her cheek. She stirred under him…He kissed her for the final time he said to himself.

"I love you Brooklyn and I always will. Goodbye my angel."He whispered

As he left he heard Brooklyn whisper in her sleep "I will always love you Dean."

**Ok this was a really hard chapter for me to write…It was agonizing to write Dean's emotions down showing how he struggled with saying goodbye to the one he considered his true love. Hell I had tears welling up as I typed parts of this…As you could tell Brooklyn may have been having second thoughts about her choice…I told you this was not going to be easy for her…But on to the final chapter and it will be happy I promise! Oh and there will be sex…Hey what can I say I like writing the stuff!**

**Ok here is a little sample:**

The night was warm as Brooklyn paced the living room. She was anxious, tense, and in love. She hoped that Cas would forgive her for being with Dean one last time. She knew that she would love the hunter and always would. But it was the angel who had won her heart. A gentle breeze hit her face as she spun around to face Castiel. She walked up to him taking his hands in hers and holding them tight.

She couldn't meet his gaze no matter how hard she tried. Gently Castiel pulled her head up and looked into her eyes. "Brook, why would you think I would be angry for the way you said goodbye to Dean?"Those pierce sapphire blue eyes searching hers. "I know that you two will always love one another and that is something I accepted. I do envy you for the decision you had to make. Love is a very powerful emotion and it can give and take. "


	10. Lips of an Angel

_**Note:**_ I do not own any characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me! I do own all OC's in this story though. Reviews are always great and flames well they are not so great. Again I want to thank the readers who have been reading and supporting and liking the story so far.

As I promised this is a happy ending as this is the final chapter to this story.

_Brooklyn gets her man, err, angel_

The night was warm as Brooklyn paced the living room. She was anxious, tense, and in love. She hoped that Cas would forgive her for being with Dean one last time. She realized that she would love the hunter and always would. But it was the angel who had won her heart. A gentle breeze brushed her face as she spun around to face Castiel. She walked up to him taking his hands in hers and holding them tight, her hands shaking like leaves as nervousness took over. She felt sick to her stomach.

She couldn't meet his gaze no matter how hard she tried. Gently Castiel pulled her head up and looked into her eyes. "Brook, why would you think I would be angry for the way you said goodbye to Dean?"Those pierce sapphire blue eyes searching hers. "I know that you two will always love one another and that is something I accepted. I do not envy you for the decision you had to make. Love is a very powerful emotion and it can give and take. "Compassion lacing his voice causing Brooklyn's lips to tremble. His compassion and understanding touched her deeply.

"You forgive me for what I did?"She asked as her voice cracked from emotions straining to get out.

"Yes, Brook. You have a powerful hold on his heart as he did yours and a part of you will always belong to him. This I understand. I have watched you two and saw the unbreakable bond you and Dean have. How could I not have seen that coming? It did hurt to know it happened but I am still here though. Does that not tell you something? I love you, Brooklyn and have been in love with you for a long time. I was unsure of how to convey what my heart was telling me since angels experience things differently than humans."He smiled that sweet smile at her, his face showing nothing but pure unconditional love. Leaning in he kissed her. Something he had only dreamed of until now. Brooklyn returned his kiss, the angel's lips soft and inviting. She felt warmth and love overpower her as his hand came up and touched her face. She felt his forgiveness for what happened and she finally let the guilt she felt go. She wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tight. The angel's prayers were answered. Something he thought would never occur was happening. He got his heart's desires in the form of the hunter in his arms. He would never break her heart, never lie to her, never cheat, and never hurt her. She pulled back looking deep into those eyes that she fell in love with.

She had always felt that something was there for him. But she was unsure of what or rather not wanting to entertain the thought that she was falling for Castiel in the least. At the time she was with Dean and on top of the world. But now as she stood here, she was certain in her feelings as she gazed deep into those loving eyes. Eyes that yearned for her love. Holding his hands tight, she began to smile, her heart pounding as she began to speak.

"Cas, I made my decision. I choose you. It's always been you but I was not certain until now. It was when we were in the warehouse when you held me as I struggled. When you told me you loved me it was like something woke up inside. Something dormant and hidden from light. It was you that brought me back from the abyss. It was you that I fought against the temptations of Damon just to see again. What I am saying is that I just do not love you….I'm in love with you. I'm in love with you, Castiel. You are the one that has my heart, body, mind, and soul. You are the one that I want. You are the one that I want by my side in battle. I lay my heart out for you. For you to take, my angel."

Castiel stood there breathless by what Brooklyn said. She was in love with him! She was giving him her heart and soul. He felt his vessel's body react as his heart pounded in his chest and a hot feeling swept across him. He could not believe it! He had to hear it again. He wanted to hear her say it again.

"Say it again, Brook."He pleaded with her.

Smiling Brooklyn said it again "I am in love with you, Castiel. I am in love with you and only you."

He pressed her against him feeling her heart beating. The same heart that he had won. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure it would not be broken. Leaning down he claimed her mouth with his. Her tongue running along the inside of his mouth meeting his in the middle. Cas was hers and hers alone. She would fight for him to the bitter end. Go to the ends of the Earth and even to Hell and back for him.

"I wanna show how much in love I am with you, Cas."She said. Her voice laced with desire and lust. She slid the trench coat off him along with the suit coat allowing them to fall to the floor. She next worked the tie off letting it slide around his neck to the floor.

"Better take your shoes off."She noted to the angel.

Quickly he toed the shoes off remaining in the white shirt and pants. Lips met again in a fury of lust and love. Cas could feel himself responding to her touch and kisses. His pants feeling a bit tight to say the least.

"Let's take this somewhere else."Castiel suggested thinking of the large bed in her room.

Nodding in agreement, she let him swoop her up carrying her in his strong arms. She ran her fingers through his dark hair. He shivered in delight. He always wanted her to do that. It was like nothing he ever felt before. It only made him want her more. He carried her to her room as they continued their make out session.

He lowered her on the bed taking in her form. She was his. All his in every way, shape, and form. He slid on the bed next to her, continuing where they had left off. Slowly he ran his hands up her shirt feeling the soft warm skin beneath. A small moan escaped her lips at his touch. His hands were warm and welcoming. He pulled her shirt up and over her head showing off the black lace bra she wore. Cas could see the flesh beneath the lace. He kissed her neck as he removed the barrier and throwing it aside revealing her ample breasts. Cas leaned in running his tongue around the nipples and kissing them softly. Brooklyn grabbed the comforter as her angel paid attention to her breasts. He massaged them sensually and watched her squirm and moan at his touch. He smiled to himself.

Reaching up Brooklyn began unbuttoning his shirt one button at a time. He lay back letting her remove the clothing revealing the angel's toned chest and abs. _Damn he picked a fine ass vessel_ she thought as she leaned down kissing and rubbing her face on the skin of her lover. She moved lower to the top of the trousers he wore. Her hot breath tickling his skin as ran her tongue across the top exciting him even more. She saw the tell tale bulge which made her own sex drive go up a notch. As she kissed his lips hungrily, she undid his belt, pants buttons, and zipper with one hand. She slide a hand inside the pants and boxers slowly wrapping her hand around his aching and weeping erection. She gently stroked him while her thumb sweetly massaged the head and slit. His precome covering her thumb. Cas moaned in pleasure. He swore he would come right then and there. But he held it in savoring the touch of his lover's hand.

"Brook…I wanna feel your mouth on me…"He moaned with his eyes closed.

More than obliged to make her love happy, she pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles yanking them to the floor. She was in total awe of him as he lay there naked and vulnerable. His blue eyes darker than normal. Moving her head down, she started by teasing him along the bottom and underside of his erection. She heard Cas moan as he arched his back and hips. She placed a hand on his hips putting him back on the bed. She ran her tongue up him until she reached his head. Slowly she ran her tongue around his leaking head. She could feel his heart racing in his chest as she worked her way around his erection. She repositioned herself as she took him in her mouth moving her head up and down with her tongue running on the underside doubling the sensation for him. Castiel gripped the blanket tight loving every movement she made with her mouth. Again one of the naughty thoughts he had about her. It was as if she had read his thoughts. "Don't stop Brook…Please keep going…"He whimpered as she continued on him. Damn he loved her. Loved how she was making him feel with that mouth. He was so happy, so thrilled that she had chosen him. It was where she should be. With him.

"I love you Brook…I love you so much…"He said with love in his voice. He decided that he wanted more. Gently pulling her head up off him Castiel pulled her to him kissing him and tasting himself on her lips. He wanted to taste her. Laying her on her back, he loving caressed her skin with his fingers and tongue, moving ever so slowly down. Her breathing now pants as he stopped right before the spot where her abs and sensual zone met. Hands fumbling he removed her jeans and black lace boy shorts hastily throwing them aside. He was in total awe of her body. The curves of those hips to the toned abs and arms. He felt his desire rise even higher. Slowly he kissed her skin as he took one finger and rubbed it in circles on her clit. Her hips moved subconsciously in response to his touch. She could feel herself getting wet as he played with her and lapped and kissed her. She ran her fingers though his dark short and very soft hair. He loved it when she did that. Kicking it up a notch he slid two fingers inside her moving them in and out. Brooklyn responded by moving her hips in sync with his fingers. It was hurling them both into overdrive. The sensations Castiel experienced were none he had ever felt. They were all foreign, strange, exotic, and hot.

Pulling out, he moved up to meet her eyes. He placed his legs between hers, gently spreading them open. He leaned his face down to hers, kissing her lips gently. She saw the yearning and lust in his eyes.

"I want you, Brook. I want to make love to you so badly…"He saw her answer in her eyes. Holding her legs, he slowly and lovingly slid in her. There were no words to explain what he was feeling. She was magnificent. She felt hot, wet, and it was all for him. Him alone and no one else. Slowly he began to thrust in and out of her. He thought he was going to climax right then and there.

Brooklyn moved her hips with his, feeling all of him in her. He laid on top of her, locking his hands with hers, looking deep into those grey pools. He saw the love she had for him. It was pure and unconditional. He met her lips continuing his slow and steady thrusts. Brooklyn broke away from his lips "I love you, Castiel. I love you so much!"She cried out as she began to feel herself come. Her orgasm was like nothing she had ever felt before. Castiel tilted his head back and grabbed her hips thrusting harder. "It's ok, Brook. Don't fight it baby…Let it all go. Let me love you the way you should be loved." Putting his face in her neck. Brooklyn's orgasm was so intense she could feel tears rolling down her face. They were tears of joy. Cas looked alarmed at her tears. Brooklyn merely smiled at him.

"It's ok, Cas. I'm not sad. These are tears of joy. You made me feel so good, Cas. "

Castiel looked relieved when she spoke those words. He thought he had hurt her but in reality he had made her feel great. He grabbed her tight ass as he could feel his own orgasm building inside him. "Brook…Brook…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…OOOOhhhhhhh"He felt himself come hard inside her, filling her with him. He marked her, made her his for sure. "Brooklyn….Love you…So…Much…"He said as he was coming down off his feelings of bliss. He breathed heavily as he stayed inside her, the most intimate of ways to express one's love. And he loved her with every fiber of his celestial being. Brooklyn stroked his sweat covered face. His hair tousled from having her hands run through and grabbing it. He closed his eyes and laid on her. He felt her bare naked skin against his as he lay there listening to her heart beating. She stroked his hair and kissed his head. Her heart racing wildly. They remained like that for several minutes, refusing to move, savoring the moment.

Castiel pulled out and lay on his side beside her. He touched her face, it was flush and sweat slicked but he did not care. He could feel her essence running through him. He felt it course through his veins and soul. "Say it again, Brook…I wanna hear you say it…"Cas could not get enough of her saying those words. "I'm in love with you, Castiel. I'm in love with you and only you."Grinning as she said it. She would never tire of telling the angel that confession of the heart.

Cas sealed his lips on hers placing a loving kiss on her lips. He still could not believe that she was his. It would sink in eventually, but for now he was going to hold her close. She reached down and pulled the blankets over them, hunkering down in the soft sheets. Everything was falling into place for Castiel and Brooklyn. A smile crossed her sleeping face as the soft touch of wings clasped around her. After being alone for so long he found her. She was his love, his life, his soul mate. His prayers answered in the form of Brooklyn sleeping in his arms. Before he fell asleep he kissed her lips softly.

"Good night, my Brooklyn. I'm in love with you and always will be. My love."Castiel succumbed to sleep, his arms holding her protectively. He would never let her go…

**See? Castiel will pull out all the stops to prove how much he loves his Brooklyn. He has been very accepting of what is between Dean and Brooklyn but he knows that deep down he will always have her heart and soul. **


	11. Epilogue

_**Note: **_I do not own any of the characters of the show Supernatural so please do not sue me! I do own all the OC's that appear in this story. Reviews are great and flames are hate. Again I give my fans a huge thanks for all the support!

_A brief epilogue……._

_As two lovers lay side by side the love they share is unconditional and true. Finding one another through the sorrow and darkness as they were no match for the unbreakable bond they had…_

The Detroit River snaked along the skyline of city. A blonde hair man with emerald green eyes stood on the bank looking to the East. He was smiling to himself knowing that his daughter had finally found true love and happiness with the angel. After all he asked his Father to put Castiel up for the job as her guardian. He had foreseen the events that transpired, it was a gift he had as an Archangel. Gabriel knew that there were many more battles ahead and Brooklyn would face many challenges in her life. She was one of the last of his children and she was very vulnerable. He feared that she was lost but Castiel brought her back. He knew he was right in having such faith in the young angel. As long as he was by Brooklyn's side she would never worry about being alone again.

**That will wrap this story up. But no fear my fans! I have many more stories floating around that I want to share! Dean will find happiness but the shadow of Brooklyn will not be too far behind though…Damon will continue to lure Brooklyn to the dark side – There is a reason for that too and it is not only because of the Seal. And yes Brady will be getting some action too…He will interact with Sam and Dean as he ventures out with them to hone in his hunting skills and maybe find some love as well??? Castiel will continue to pull out the stops for his Brooklyn being both her guardian and lover. And yes Markus will be around a bit more too as the minions of Hell will continue to try and wreak havoc in the hunters' lives. And maybe a few other angels and spirits to mix things up….**


End file.
